Sunny Storms
by ilkkuva
Summary: //France&Seychelles// It would be so easy for her to fall in love with him if she thought like that.


**Just a short oneshot for France and Seychelles I wrote in classes today. C: We didn't really do anything since we had a halfday~ :D -spins- **

**I _should _be writing this multi-chappie France/Sey that I'm posting soon...buuuut~ this idea tempted me. -heart- uwah~ x3**

**Pairings: France/Seychelles~**

**Inspirations: Shooting Star (remix) by David Rush (ft. LMFAO, Pitbull & Kevin Rudolf), So Contagious by Acceptance, Don't Let Me Fall by Lenka, Hold by Superchick, Even Angels Fall by Vanessa Carlton, the sun and moon, and my dear, dear, dear, DEAR friendling Blakey~ 3 I love you, Blakey-boy~! -heart- :"D You inspire meee~ :3 and introduce me to awesome songs...x3**

**Dedication: To Blake. :D ILUUU~ :3 uwah~ I hope you don't hate this~ 'Cause you don't watch Hetalia~ x3;; (Don't worry, my Seychelles, your own story is coming soon, mon cherie....:3 -lovelovelove-)**

**Warning: UnBeta-ed...x3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, if I did, I wouldn't just be writing fanfictions, I would be making it reality. ;D**

* * *

She loved those days when the golden sun shone brilliantly in the wide open sky, illuminating her deep, clear ocean waters and warming her to her very core. The days where she would be happiest simply sitting on the beach and watching the waves contently, burrowing her toes into the hot sand and to eventually fall asleep to the beautiful view of a pristine moon hanging overhead amongst a million specs of light that shone gently on her sleeping figure. Those days when she could simply close her eyes and feel like someone who loved her was enveloping her whole being into their blissful warmth and love, satisfying her so much, she even felt the phantom feelings follow her throughout the next day, when the sun shone just a little bit less brightly.

But not all days were like those. There were days when her sun shone too brightly or not at all, when the moon disappeared behind heavy dark clouds; when the lovely warmth would be replaced with a biting cold and a freezing wind would cut into her painfully. The phantom arms would close too tightly on her, unrelenting. Suffocating her. Those rare horrible days that took everything from her—hope, life, love—seemed to lose count in spiraling numbers.

It was always on those days, when everything was lost and nothing shone out to her…it was always on those days when he would appear. His golden hair glowing brightly in the flash of lightning and his twinkling blue eyes that were the only refreshing water she could see. He would extend a long, slender hand toward her and she would just stare at him faintly for a moment, the silence growing suffocating, before she would slowly reach up and grasp his hand with her own darker one, and he would pull her to her feet and off the cold, wet sand. An entirely different warmth would take over her body then, as he pressed her cold and shivering small frame to his broad and warm chest, wrapping his arms around her waist as he own weaker arms hugged him tightly. The warmth intoxicated her and she barely took notice as she was taken back to her cozy home by the seaside, as he wrapped her in blankets and just held her, sitting by the fireplace, staying until the storm was over before taking his leave, and his strange warmth. A sense of longing filled her once his presence was completely erased from her. She wanted it back. That strange warmth. She _needed _it. She needed _him._

There were days when he would visit her when it was _not _storming—when the sky was clear and sun was high in the sky—but even then, that warmth still radiated from him and didn't overwhelm her in the heat of the day. It just appeared and silently gave her company in her small, small world. These sunny days were certainly filled with laughter and flirtatious joking, nothing like the dark days before, but it seemed just as intimate. Just as personal and refreshing. Just as warm.

It would be so easy for fall in love with him if she thought like that.


End file.
